CHIBI ROBIN
by Vision5
Summary: No plot, no pairings, just made this for fun, light cursing
1. CHIBI ROBIN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything put the plot. This is what happens when you've had too much soda and read too many chibi stories.

Notes: words-like-this-mean-speed-talking. Enjoy:)

CHIBI ROBIN

By: Vision

"Hey GUYS! Look what I found!" Impulse screamed as he raced into the YJ's newest headquarters.  
  
"BART, quit screaming! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Superboy said as he stormed into the living room area. "What the heck is that?" He asked as he caught sight of what Bart had brought back.  
  
"Isn't it cool?" Bart said, his grin looking like it hurt his face.  
  
"What IS it Bart?"  
  
"I have no idea." Bart now looked at the machine he had been holding. It was now resting on the large table in front of the TV.  
  
"It kinda looks like a light machine you see in clubs." Kon said as he moved closer to poke at the machine.  
  
"Or one of those smoke machines." Bart too began poking at some of the buttons on the machine. "If it is what do we do with it? OH," Barts' face lit up ", if-it-IS-a-light-machine-or-smoke-machine-lets-have-a-party, its- been-forever-since-we've-had-a-party, we-should-really-have-a-party, with- snacks-and-soda-and-dancing-and-whatever-this-is-and-."  
  
"Bart, shut up and get away from the machine." Kon started to move backwards as the machine started to light up and was making a strange buzzing noise. In Kons' opinion, strange buzzing noises were a bad thing, and to be run away from as fast as possible.  
  
"Huh-what's-the-problem?" He asked, then he finally noticed the buzzing noise, which had become louder.  
  
"I really think we should get out of here." Kon said as the buzzing got louder and the lights started to flash even wilder. As the machine started to shake the two teen hero's sped out of the room as fast as possible.  
  
Unfortunately, another teammate entered the room from another entrance as the machine exploded.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Asked Cassie as she ran to one of the smoking entrances to the living room area. Cissie and Suzie soon joined her, both had shocked faces. They were soon joined by the guilty looking Impulse and Superboy.  
  
"What were you idiots doing in the living room that would lead to an explosion? Wait, don't answer that." She sighed and closed her eyes. They widened when a cry came from inside the smoky room.  
  
"What was that?" Cissie asked weakly.  
  
The cry repeated itself.  
  
"I guess we should go look." Cassie said, just as weakly. The teen superheroes stepped into the room slowly, trying to see something through the smoke.  
  
"Ah, guys look at this." Impulse yelled from close to the other entrance. He was soon joined by his friends.  
  
What they saw left them all silent and curious. It was Robin's uniform. Left in the middle of the living area.  
  
"Why would Rob leave his uniform on the floor of the living room?" Impulse asked.  
  
They all jumped back when the bundle of clothes moved. Then they heard the cry again. They all stared at each other, silently asking who would investigate, then the girls stared at Kon and Bart telling them with their eyes they should do it.  
  
With a deep sigh Kon slowly reached out with his TTK and picked up the costume slowly...and out dropped a baby.  
  
The teen super hero's stared stupidly at the tiny dark haired baby, who stared back at them with impossibly big blue eyes. 


	2. CHIBI ROBIN II

Disclaimer: I don't own anything put the plot. This is what happens when you've had too much soda and read too many chibi stories.  
  
Notes: words-like-this-mean-speed-talking. Enjoy:)  
  
CHIBI ROBIN II  
  
By: Vision  
  
"OH MY F'''ING GOD!!!!"  
  
"WWAAAHHHHHH"  
  
"KON!" Cassie smacked Kon on the head for scaring the baby...Robin...whatever.  
  
"Sorry." He said rubbing his head, and trying to make up for it he picked up the naked baby. The baby stared at him, his big blue eyes still tearing up.  
  
"Hey little guy don't cry" Kon said trying to comfort baby Robin. "Man, he was light as a baby." He said giving the baby a gentle shack up and down. "OW" Cassie had smacked him again for shaking the baby.  
  
"Don't shake him you idiot" She hissed.  
  
"Sorry." He rubbed his head again, holding baby Robin with one hand against his chest. When suddenly his eyes became comically wide. "CASSIE!" He shoved the baby into Cassie's arms.  
  
"KON, you shouldn't be so rough with a baby." She said angrily, then she noticed why Kon had shoved the baby to her, and started laughing. There was a large wet stain on Kon's shirt and he looked pissed. The other's soon noticed and started laughing too.  
  
"QUIT LAUGHING!" Kon looked really pissed off. Cursing he flew off to change his shirt.  
  
"Well that was entertaining." Cissie said and started making cooing noises at baby Robin.  
  
"I think we should get some supplies before that happens again." Cassie suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea, but how are we suppose to pay for baby supplies?" Cissie asked.  
  
"Well..." Cassie blushed, she handed baby Robin to Cissie and went out of the living area. When she came back she found Bart, Suzie, and Cassie making faces at their leader.  
  
"This should get us all the supplies we need." She said holding up a credit card.  
  
"When did you get a credit card?" Cissie asked.  
  
"I didn't get one. Robin set this one up in case of emergencies."  
  
"How come I didn't know we had an emergency credit card?" Kon asked coming back into the room, new shirt on.  
  
"Because what you consider an emergency and what Robin deems an emergency are two very different things." Cassie replied.  
  
Kon stuck his tongue out at her having nothing to say. He went over to his other friends making faces at baby Robin. He was still weary from having being peed on.  
  
"O.K., I think Bart should go speed shop for some baby supplies, while the rest off us try to figure out what happened.  
  
Kon started to blush when she said that and Bart would have too if he hadn't been playing with baby Robin.  
  
"Bart? Bart? BART!"  
  
"What?" He asked whirling around to face her.  
  
"Take this," she gave the card to him, "and go buy some baby clothes, diapers, food, and a few other things he might need. The card number is 65223. Got that Bart?"  
  
Bart nodded at super speed and ran out of the room to get baby supplies.  
  
"He is so adorable." Suzie cooed at baby Robin still in Cissie's arms.  
  
"He is isn't her?" Cissie grinned and cuddled Robin closer.  
  
"He has such pretty blue eyes." Cassie said.  
  
"HEY! I got blue eyes too." Kon said, miffed that they were all fussing over baby Robin  
  
"But not the pretty blue color like Robin's." Cissie said, caressing Robin's cheek below his eye.  
  
This caused little Robin to giggle and hide his face behind his hands.  
  
All the girls went "AAWWWW"  
  
Robin peeked behind his hands then giggled and hid again.  
  
"He's playing peek a boo. Isn't that SO cute." Cassie gushed.  
  
"Ya, ya real cute." Kon grumbled.  
  
A rush of wind announced Bart's return. "Hey guys." He greeted them with a grin.  
  
"Kon," Cassie said slowly, "why do you have so much stuff?" Bart looked like he was about to fall over from the amount of packages he was holding.  
  
"What?" He asked, looking confused. "You told me to get what ever I thought he needed?"  
  
"I also said to get only a few things." She said slapping a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Oh, so I'm guessing you don't want all the baby furniture outside then?"  
  
Cassie gave a loud sigh at her air head friend. 'What was I thinking sending him?' She glared at Kon who had started snickering. To relieve some of the stress she ordered Kon to go get the baby furniture and assemble it. 'This is going to be harder then I thought.' 


End file.
